


Leg Day

by fans_of_war



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Rangi Is So Beautiful She Makes Kyoshi Nonverbal, Spoilers, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fans_of_war/pseuds/fans_of_war
Summary: Rangi is making Kyoshi do horse stance training, but then a better idea comes to mind...Graphic, sexy time





	Leg Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I picture the horse stance kiss scene from "The Rise of Kyoshi" playing out. As a disclaimer, I borrowed a few phrases from the book because I simply adore how the author worded them...and then I added a bunch more. Hope you enjoy it!

“Come on, cheer up.”

“I can’t cheer up. I’m in horse stance.” Kyoshi muttered.

Rangi walked around Kyoshi, inspecting the Avatar’s form. She tapped at her knees and ankles, attempting to find a weak spot and send her crashing to the ground. Finding none, she stopped in front of Kyoshi and said, “I admire your focus. But see if you can withstand this.” She gingerly placed a hand on Kyoshi’s cheek and leaned down to give her a paralyzing kiss.

Kyoshi shuddered in surprise before a heat enclosed her body. Whether she or Rangi was the source of that heat, she couldn’t say.

Rangi sucked on Kyoshi’s lower lip, pulling it back. Koyshi let out an involuntary moan as Rangi attacked with a renewed ferocity, biting Kyoshi’s earlobe and tugging on her tunic, begging for it to come off. She suddenly hopped into Kyoshi’s lap, straddling her. The burn in Kyoshi’s thighs traveled elsewhere. She could barely focus on keeping her horse stance now, but she no longer felt the pain. She could keep the torment up as long as necessary in order to keep Rangi this close.

Still it wasn’t close enough. Kyoshi wrapped her arms around Rangi’s waist and pulled her closer still, eliciting a small gasp from the firebender.

“_Maintain…_” Rangi murmured. Then, she smiled mischievously against Kyoshi’s lips, and before Kyoshi could react, Rangi swung her calves against the Avatar’s, breaking her balance. They tumbled to the ground, rolling a bit down the small incline.

“I must say,” Rangi smirked, looking down at Kyoshi. “I’m not overly impressed with your time on this one. Five minutes for a horse stance? That’s hardly acceptable.”

The Avatar grabbed Rangi’s legs, flipping her onto her back. It was Rangi’s turn to be pinned down.

“I would be elated to redo that round, _Sifu_.” Kyoshi remarked between kisses. She travelled down to Rangi’s neck, licking the unblemished skin with a pointed tongue, relishing the goosebumps that consequently followed where her tongue had just been. With a lingering kiss on Rangi’s neck, Kyoshi pulled away teasingly. Rangi reflexively craned her head upwards, following the Avatar’s lips like the two opposite poles of a magnet. Kyoshi gazed into those golden eyes, half-lidded and brimming with desire. Rangi’s parted lips were so inviting, her elevated breathing so tantalizing that Kyoshi wasn’t sure how long she would be able to withhold from tearing Rangi out of her stifling fire nation uniform.

It turns out Rangi was even more impatient to be out of her clothes than Kyoshi was. The fiery girl peeled off her own shirt and threw it out of the way, leaving her in just her bindings. 

Kyoshi’s breath caught in her throat as she examined Rangi’s compact, muscular physique. If _neutral jing_ taught her anything, it would be that now was the opportune moment to strike.

Grabbing Rangi’s wrists, Kyoshi then pushed them down onto the ground, above Rangi’s head. The impact created a small quake. Kyoshi hovered above Rangi, lips ghosting over hers. Rangi did not resist. She was delightfully at the Avatar’s mercy.

Only Kyoshi was not feeling merciful today.

She earthbent shackles out of the ground, securing Rangi’s wrists in place. Rangi pulled on the restraints. Then she strained her neck upwards to bring her mouth to Kyoshi’s ear. “It’s going to take more than some dirt to keep my hands off of you,” she whispered seductively.

Kyoshi bit her bottom lip, half-tempted to uncuff the girl below her. Instead, she bent down to kiss the delicious, smooth skin on the underside of Rangi’s forearms, pausing there a while, before tugging on that delicate skin with her teeth.

“Holy Yangchen…why does that feel so good?” Rangi gasped.

Feeling strangely victorious, Kyoshi traveled down to those inconvenient bindings and grabbed them with her teeth. Her tunnel vision allowed her to quickly undo that tight fabric, exposing Rangi’s bare torso to the world.

Holy Hei Bai.

Kyoshi must have paused and stared a bit too long because Rangi opened her eyes and raised her eyebrow, still breathing heavily. “You waiting for an invitation?”

That broke Kyoshi out of her trance. Giving Rangi a sly smile, she said, “Why, of course. I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

Rangi snorted playfully, emitting smoke from her nostrils. “Oh, so _now _you’re waiting for my permission before doing something reckless and crazy. How thoughtful.” She tugged on the earth bindings with pretend effort. “When I get out of these, I swear…” She stopped mid-sentence, gasping like a two-headed fish out of water as Kyoshi’s lips closed around her nipple. Her tongue circled the areola a few times, before suddenly flicking it, enjoying the writhing firebender beneath her. Not wanting to be guilty of neglect, Kyoshi meandered over to the other breast, sucking and kissing as if it were Rangi’s soft lips.

Rangi had her mouth open in a silent scream, the earth cuffs around her wrists starting to turn red-hot. She arched her back towards Kyoshi, seeking friction or any reprieve from the incessant teasing, unable to escape the earthbender’s hold.

With her mouth on one nipple and her hand on the other, Kyoshi was quickly running out of appendages with which to torture Rangi. But she still had one free hand, which Kyoshi moved down to Rangi’s hip, finding entry past the hem of her pants. The skin there was so soft and so scalding that Kyoshi felt it was her duty to free Rangi’s legs from their prison. With a few deft movements, Kyoshi pulled off the leggings, leaving the firebender trembling, dressed in nothing but her skin.

During that ordeal, Rangi had managed to melt her way out of the earthen chains and was now tugging off Kyoshi’s outfit with her still-scorching hands. Kyoshi helped to remove the remainder of her own clothes with airbending. Seizing both of the Avatar’s hips, Rangi fiercely pulled her down completely onto herself, willing their bodies to be impossibly close. A gasp broke out of Rangi’s lips as their bodies slapped together, the skin-on-skin contact instantly cooling her own flaming skin.

Kyoshi never thought that being with another person could feel so…explosive. That mere skin contact could feel like a lightning strike to barrels of gun powder. Or that a lingering gaze could rattle her knees more than an army of Yellow Necks.

They stopped for a moment, panting, eyeing each other, in complete surrender, a mutual thirst parching their throats. Kyoshi let her free hand roam from Rangi’s hip to the inside of her thigh, making the firebender’s eyes flutter momentarily.

Resuming the onslaught on Rangi’s breasts, Kyoshi let her hand wonder _up up up_, agonizingly slowly to Rangi’s tortured and soaking core, where she suddenly cupped her hand. Much to Kyoshi’s pleasure, not even Rangi’s years of disciplinary training could stifle the moan that escaped her lips. This was the girl who could take a beating from a grown man in a fighting ring without a sound. Yet she was helpless at Kyoshi’s touch. Rangi wanted this too much. She wanted to give up control, to let down her hair –metaphorically of course—and to uncoil the tight wad of nerves and stress her life had become. She deserved a moment’s respite.

And Kyoshi was more than happy to give it to her.

Amazed that Rangi’s honorable topknot was somehow still intact, Kyoshi focused her attention elsewhere. After one more teasing graze with her nails, she pressed her fingers against Rangi, starting slowly, then gradually building speed as Rangi’s trembling against her intensified.

By now, Kyoshi found herself desperately missing Rangi’s lips so she started to move up to taste them once more but was surprised by Rangi grabbing her face with both hands, pulling it up to join hers in a messy kiss, tongues exploring hungrily.

Rangi briefly broke away, barely able to gasp out, “About time you joined me up here…I….was starting to get lonely.” They rejoined their lip lock, their bodies rocking together. Breathing seemed inconsequential. The only thing that mattered now was this moment, their bodies nearly fusing together from the effort to close the already-nonexistent space between them, feeling the utterly paradoxical need to be completely selfish and selfless at the same time.

Continuing to rhythmically move her hand, Kyoshi loved how responsive the firebender was being. Apparently, Rangi’s quick reflexes weren’t only limited to the scope of battle. Her entire body was an energized bundle of nerves conditioned to react at the slightest external stimulus, a warrior ready to go head-to-head with any imminent danger.

But right now, she was Kyoshi’s plaything. Every time the Avatar would brush by a grouping of nerves, a spasm would rock Rangi’s body. And it was glorious.

Rangi found purchase for her quivering hands on Kyoshi’s back, fingernails digging into the muscle there. Kyoshi found herself wishing that Rangi dug even deeper.

The firebender pulled her down close enough to take an earlobe between her teeth, sending another shudder down the Avatar’s back. “_Maintain…_,” she whispered, both in jest and yet somehow with a deathly seriousness.

And maintain her pace she did. But Kyoshi wouldn’t be true to herself if she didn’t throw in some measure of disobedience. She stopped her bombardment and brought her wet fingers up to her face, where she gently blew on them, forming a thin, cold layer of ice.

Exasperated, Rangi lifted her head, exclaiming, “Why did you st—” She stopped moving, speechless, her body unable to process the localized shock of such a low temperature striking her body. Kyoshi had placed her hand back where Rangi so yearned it to be, but on the outer walls first—Kyoshi wasn’t a complete sadist. The ice on her fingers was starting to melt by the time she got to the inner walls of the firebender’s core, but Rangi’s senses were still too overwhelmed to grant her body any motion. Her eyes made up for that however, shooting back and forth, in a seeming attempt to flee her skull.

Wanting to overwhelm Rangi further with temperature extremes, Kyoshi blew hot steam on her partner’s chest before quickly enveloping a nipple in her mouth and sucking hard. Rangi’s body jerked in response, but her mouth was still closing and opening soundlessly, the muscles of her body tense, forearms glistening from the effort to clasp the clumps of grass beneath her. Kyoshi’s hand was still diligently doing its duty, but it was now pinned between both their bodies as Kyoshi rocked against the goddess of fire beneath her, aiding her hand with the momentum of her own body. If it was up to her, Kyoshi would stretch this moment for hours, feeling and seeing the bliss coursing through Rangi’s body, stopping only when her own body physically gave up on her.

The Avatar wasn’t even sure if Rangi had even taken a breath since her little thermal shock. But just before her unresponsiveness became disconcerting, Rangi arched her back, taking Kyoshi up into the air with her as the Avatar’s fingers brushed over the sensitive area one more time. Rangi seemed to find her voice as she screamed to the skies, releasing a column of fire from her mouth taller than Kyoshi herself.

_That’s hot._ Kyoshi thought. When the fire finally died down, the Avatar moved up to kiss the firebender’s neck as Rangi’s body was riddled with aftershocks.

They lay there a while, surely consuming the planet’s breathable air as they let their heart rate settle back to normal. Kyoshi rolled off of Rangi and onto her back, barely able to keep her eyelids open. But alas, there is no rest for the weary.

“What in the lion-turtle is all that ruckus? We had better be under attack.” Kirima could be heard close by, making her way up on the other side of the hill.

Horrified, the girls stumbled up on wobbly legs, searching for a way out of the humiliating grief that will surely follow if Kirima saw them being “friendly.” By some mutual understanding, Rangi quickly collected most of their scattered clothing while Kyoshi erected a tall wall between them and Kirima. Together, they sprinted to the nearest tight grouping of trees, laughing unabashedly.

Kirima could be heard on the other side of the wall, having obviously heard the receding laughter. “Girls! Make a tent next time! So inconsiderate. Why, in my day…”

Kyoshi and Rangi fell out of range too quickly to hear about Kirima’s adventures. A quick glance backwards confirmed that Kirima didn’t bother doing her version of dust-stepping over the wall, much to Kyoshi’s relief. Legs burning, they soon stumbled upon a beautiful enclosure along the river that ran through the trees. They dived into the cool, refreshing water, a much-needed salve on their sweaty skin. Kyoshi swam to a nearby salient boulder and sat down on the river-bed, leaning against it, her head sticking out above the water. Rangi joined her, deciding to straddle her once more. This was quickly starting to become Kyoshi’s favorite position.

Wrapping her arms around the Avatar’s neck, Rangi planted a deep kiss on lips that were still dripping from the water. The firebender sighed contentedly and burrowed her face in Kyoshi’s neck. “I don’t know how you did it,” she began, “or what you did, but I honestly thought that I had died and gone into the afterlife.”

Kyoshi blinked. “Earthbending a wall isn’t all that difficult. You’ve never been impressed with it before.”

“Not that, you stupid!” Rangi laughed, splashing water in Kyoshi’s face. “You know what I mean.” She shyly finished.

“Oh, you mean this?” Kyoshi rocked her core once against Rangi, producing a small wave in the water.

The firebender squinted her eyes in mock frustration. “Don’t temp me. I’ve been ready for round 2 since we ran away from that damned hill.”

Kyoshi ran her hands up and down Rangi’s spine, giving her a lop-sided grin. “Don’t you ever rest, Oh-Guardian-Of-Mine?”

Rangi spun around in Kyoshi’s lap and leaned back against her, the dark wet hair tickling her lips. Kyoshi wrapped her arms around her bodyguard as Rangi fully relaxed into her, head now resting on the Avatar’s shoulder. “Resting has never felt like this before.” The firebender simply remarked.

The gentle river currents pushed and pulled on their bodies as they sat together, watching the horizon and finding comfort in each other’s company.

“Kyoshi?”

“Hmm?”

“Truthfully,” Rangi scoffed. “Is there some sort of secret, lady-bending art that gets passed down from Avatar to Avatar? Be honest with me here. I don’t freeze up like that. Not even in the heat of battle. It’s simply not done.”

Kyoshi somehow kept a straight face as she responded. “Of course. Hundreds of past Avatars are whispering guidance to me, telling me where to lick, where to place my hand. You should hear the kind of mischief Yangchen was into. It would make your skin crawl.”

Rangi glared, then playfully pinched Kyoshi’s thigh. “I hate you.”

Kyoshi laughed and tightened her arms around the firebender and quietly said, “I just had a sneaking suspicion that something exciting would happen if you mixed fire and ice.” She grazed her lips along the length of Rangi’s neck. “I guess I was right,” she breathed in her ear. She felt a hum of satisfaction originate in the firebender’s throat. Kyoshi pulled away and jokingly continued, “Now, if you placed me in the Avatar State, what I said earlier may not be far from the truth.”

After a moment, the firebender turned to her and gave a devilish grin. “Want to find out?” Like an eel, Rangi slid below the surface of the water.

Kyoshi knew the firebender’s lung capacity was impressive, thanks to her extensive fire nation training. She could stay underwater for 4 minutes effortlessly. Who knows what she’ll do down there? Maybe she’ll swim away? What a mystery this is.

Kyoshi closed her eyes and leaned back into the rock supporting her. She bit down on her bottom lip, almost drawing blood in anticipation as she felt Rangi gently nibble the inside of her thigh.

_Yes, it’s quite the mystery._ Was Kyoshi’s last coherent thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I'm not clever enough to come up with the term "lady-bending." That honor goes to Jake Richmond who drew up some hilarious Korrasami comics, if that's your thing.  
Here's the link if you're curious:  
http://asamiloveskorra.modestmedusa.com/comic/lady-bending-part-1/


End file.
